1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of decreasing the number of elements, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, etc., in general, includes a display panel for displaying an image and a circuit board for applying driving signals to the display panel.
The circuit board changes externally provided image signals into driving signals, which are applied to the display panel through the circuit board. The circuit board includes a flexible printed circuit (FPC) that has a plurality of elements such as a driving integrated circuit (IC), a plurality of capacitors, etc. When a number of elements are integrated on the circuit board, the size of the circuit board is increased, and its structure is relatively complex.